


Whiskey Priest

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Cyncism, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Ministry functions have booze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Priest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP May Madness, Day 29. Prompts used: "You only tell me you love me when you're drunk", Slick, Aqua, Kink: Fast Sex. I am writing Draco/Astoria. That is the kind of person I am now. :S. Title is a _Yes, Minister_ Reference.

The ministry function was one long bout with tedium, even with the enchanted silver trays of champagne flutes circulating the room and supplying the guests with everlasting amounts of the cheapest bubbly that Draco had ever had the misfortune of drinking. 

It had to be borne though, it was part and parcel of trying to retrieve his family’s fortune and status, and even honour some would say. The talking was part of it, the mingling, as was the bestowing of silver and gold upon the causes that people in power considered the correct ones. St Mungo’s of course, Magical Beasts Welfare Charities and Mudblood Acceptance Commissions.

Draco had to bare it impassively, as he did the Auror Guard. To be fair, Potter was being meticulous not to keep more of an eye on him than anyone else, any other former Death Eater at least. The one time Draco met those cool green eyes from across the room he got the impression Potter was no more enjoying this evening than he was. A small consolation was some times worse than none at all. 

The room was swaying slightly now. The cheap wine seemed to go down his throat more easily. It made it easier to smile and nod at all the people who smiled and greeting him kindly with one of their faces while sneering and looking down with him on the other.

Astoria rescued him as always. floated through the crowd to lock her arm through his. A silver dress sheathed her from her diamond necklaced neck to her glossy white high heels. Her golden hair done up in an elaborately curled updo.

“I think you’ve done all you can today, dearest,” She said softly. 

They made for the exit, Astoria’s dazzling smile disarming anyone who got between them and their way home.

\- 

Astoria cried out as Draco pounded her from behind. She was on her hands and knees. Her fingers dug into the bedspread, tearing at the sheets, while Draco’s clamped about her hips. He pulled her backwards, impaling her on his cock as his body slapped against her arse.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Draco!” Astoria screamed, thrusting her hips back eagerly to meet his thrusts.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and they moved with such energy that Astoria’s curls were loosen and hung in tangles, swaying with their movement. Neither of them could last long with such frantic fucking and quickly Astoria’s arms gave way, her face descending to their pillows while her arse was presented more fully to Draco, a quite irresistible sight. He thrust a couple more times before coming in a sudden intense burst.

Draco rolled on to his back and for a moment there was no sound in the room aside from their panting. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Draco groaned. Then he reached for the half-full tumbler of firewhiskey he’d been pouring before Astoria had dis-robed in front of him.

“Why is it?” Astoria said, rolling on to her side and propping her head up on his elbow, giving him an unrestricted view of her front. “That you only say that when you’re drunk?”

“Oh dearest, I’m halfway to being a politician,” Draco said, tossing back the firewhiskey like it was precious aqua. “Being drunk is the only time I get to tell to the truth.”


End file.
